


Primal Entropy

by DoctorDay



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Don Thousand Centric, Gen, Order vs Chaos, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDay/pseuds/DoctorDay
Summary: Inspired by the works of darkrealmist, a character study of Don Thousand.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Primal Entropy

He raged within his realm of cast-out nothingness. He screamed in agony as he watched his best friend cast him out as that putrid demesne Ranked Up. They were unable to accept uncertainty, and ended up trapped in foolish harmony, in a hopeless pursuit of meaningless perfection. He calmed himself, remembering what he stood for, as he argued against Eliphas and those that sided with him, as he made his case that chaos was necessary for the world to be balanced. Those fools, they knew not what they had done. He felt the expelled chaos pour into him, filling him with power, purpose, and meaning. He became its avatar, became disorder incarnate. He was the dark chaos that brought chance and the unknown to all things. He would be the entropy to which the pure order of Astral World would fall prey to. He laughed, realizing their greatest weakness. The Astral World, in their ceaseless pursuit of true order, became a hive mind, became One. A meaningless, false unity that made the people of Astral World lacking in substance and meaning. As he began to create the world out of the substance of disorder, he made it filled with imperfections, so each entity of the new Barian World would be different and intriguing. He laughed, realizing that One has no chance against a Thousand.

Time immemorial passed for Don Thousand. His Barian World grew and thrived while he began orchestrating the downfall of Astral World. Thousand appointed his seven emperors, former humans that with their corruption, would see his freedom from his prison. 

Mizael, the shining winged beacon of tachyons that sees through time, the ineffable dragon tamer that hunts down falsehood.

Girag, the hands that grasp all under Don Thousand’s domain, the fearless warrior that knows no pain.

Alito, the flaming fists that would enact righteous justice upon all who saw fit to defy Chaos, the great knight of the Barian World.

Vector, the umbral emperor lurking in the shadows, the lord of anarchy who corrupts the foolish and weak.

Merag, the frozen spear that pierces through the blizzard of meaningless order, the high priestess of misrule.

Durbe, the holy lightning that guards the Thousand’s great work, the noble demon who brings balance to the Seven Emperors.

Nasch, the Seventh One, warlord of the abyss and fiendish shark that makes Astral World its prey.

The power of Barian grew, his network of energy spreading like infinite fractals throughout the dimension. The roots of his power grew and blossomed, his emperors become sovereign over his domain as he promulgated his decrees of chaos. Thousand would direct his numerical gates throughout the world, as his plans to destroy Astral World unfolded. He would bring Chaos. The great liberator, the true freedom, the anarchistic Gnosis that pervaded life, foolishly cast out by those beings of impure light and their credo of falsehood. Their flawed belief in their supremacy would be their downfall. Astral, that monument to the vices of Eliphas and his kind would fall, would kneel before the greatness of a true deity. Chaos, and Don Thousand, would reign supreme.

I am finally free, walking the human land that Barian had purified, six of mine seven progeny ensconced within my crest, staring down as the odious worm Tsukumo Yuma, the traitorous emperor Nasch, and the celestial behind my downfall dared to defy me, dared to stand against righteous destiny. 

I let my turn pass, waiting for when the script of history would need to be rewritten. The power of Numeron flows through me, for they know not what they will face.

The prideful human’s Hope crumbled beneath him, a weak vanguard standing in its place. I begin to direct the four gates that fell to earth eons ago, watching over the dimension. They stand assembled, ready to enact my ancient vengeance upon those who would oppose the primal truth of Chaos. 

The first gate declares its attack, a beam of light blasting at the weak warrior before it. The human manages to partially defend, but no matter. Still the great Don Thousand would prevail.  
The second gate unleashes its horror, followed by the third, and the fourth prepares its finishing blow. The arrogant Emperor cuts in with his disgusting fish blocking the path.

Chaos becomes infused with the prime number, as the Gate opens to guide the world to its true form and ultimate potential. That entropic gate opens, sealing all things behind it, preparing to unleash victory upon these worms.

The Emperor of the Seas takes his turn, preparing to deal powerful blows. His feeble attempts to destroy me are rewritten. Still he creates his silent knight of darkness, as well as its origin as the ark of honor and courage, but even that cannot defeat me. The wall of numerical eternity stands between them and their victory.

My nemesis intervenes, allowing for the destruction of my Numeron Network. A pittance, these fools still have no chance against one such as myself. The gate of chaos is revived, and promptly destroyed. The ritual of numerical chaos begins, as the empty chimaera of dark chaos stands above the mortals who fear it. Nasch puts up a feeble opposition, but he and the human are brought even closer to despair. Their defenders are annihilated, and brought under my regime.

Tsukumo and Astral form their pathetic union, reviving their Hope with souls from the grave. My Numeronius annihilates it, and awakens the chaos within it under their control, rendering it useless. All chaos is under my power. Even as their gestalt form upgrades, reviving the knight of silence with his putrid Shining cards, borrowed from the piteous Astral World. Even as the damage is dealt, the embodiment of my chaos survives, and its power annihilates their feeble attempts to defy me. The storms of creation dance, destroying their defenses. The pathetic creator dragon intervenes, but even it cannot halt Numeronius entirely. The dragon is able to destroy my dark chimaera, but that only further opens their door to despair. The dark titan of pure chaotic imagination enters the battlefield, bringing awe and fear into the faces of my opponents. I end my turn, as my victory is ensured. They combine their might, summoning the abyssal divine of the seas, along with Hope and Numeron Dragon. They bring together the water deity and the creator dragon with their wretched vanguard of hope. Hope’s attack exceeds my Numeronia, but the ultimate number of infinite fantasy is proof against its struggles, as it heals me beyond their reach, as a God ought to be.

They beat me. They defeated a God, but even with my defeat, their demise is inevitable. The Barian Energy of life itself erupts from my body, corrupting that final emperor, making Nasch the last bastion of Chaos on this wretched plane.


End file.
